


The Microfic Meme: Berica

by cinemascope



Series: The Microfic Meme [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, UST, alternative universe, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemascope/pseuds/cinemascope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part 2] 10 microfics, each 10 words, each in a different genre: Angst, AU, Crackfic, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, UST. All of them centre around Erica/Boyd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Microfic Meme: Berica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meme from around 2004, thought I'd bring it back! Challenge: Write 10 different categories of fic (I've only ever seen these ten, but if you want to change any I'm sure you can), each in 10 words or less. 
> 
> See Part 1 for the Scott/Isaac version.

**Angst**  
  
“Erica’s _gone_ , Boyd.”  
  
Boyd stood in silence.  
  
Then – a howl.  
  
 **AU**  
  
“We’re killers!”  
  
“We’re hunters _not_ killers. We used a rifle!”  
  
 **Crackfic**  
  
“I’m a Were-Unicorn!?” Erica exclaimed.  
  
“Seems like it,” Boyd sniggered.  
  
 **Crossover**  
  
“Where are we?”  
  
Erica read the welcoming sign aloud:  
  
“Sunnydale.”  
  
 **The First Time**  
  
“I’m nervous,” Erica confessed.  
  
“I love you.” Boyd whispered gently.  
  
 **Fluff**  
  
“Good luck,”  
  
Erica was _always_ Boyd’s lucky charm at Lacrosse.  
  
 **Humour**  
  
“Why has _nobody_ noticed that we’re both living with Derek?”  
  
 **Hurt/Comfort**  
  
“You’re here…in heaven”  
  
Relief. _Comfort._  
  
“Of course, silly!” Erica giggled.  
  
 **Smut**  
  
Erica glazed her mouth over his torso.  
  
“Wanna go again?”  
  
 **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**  
  
“Nice, uh, outfit,” Boyd gulped.  
  
Erica chewed on her lip.  
  



End file.
